island of night
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: 2nd contuation of we are family yes 2nd ill explain later... one fateful night toothless and hiccup get asked a serious question from kagan now here they are leaving behind the archipelago and adventring out to find hiccups black toothless dragon's parents... fem/dragon hiccup x toothless reunion idea no hating on my creativity
1. Reunion underway

**hey guys I know that you all confused and saying " I thought you already made part 2 " well that was the one you guys wanted now you see my idea was different as you can tell in this idea I had hiccup and toothless go and try to toothless parents along with ember,kagan, and atlas now without a further a do onto the story**

 **Hiccups pov on berk 5 years after the red death**

I just sat there curled up next to toothless by a fire along with ember and kagan and atlas then kagan came up to his father " hey dad I had a question " he asked toothless perked " what is it son " he said " well we have grandpa stoick wich is on moms side of the family who are our other grandparents " he asked I looked over to toothless seeing that he was frozen by those words " what's the matter hun " I asked " you both deserve to know I guess you remember when I told you my parents died when the red death invaded the nest well it was actually a couple of skrills who had found me when I ran away from my real parents " he said " why did you run away dad " asked kagan " well much like your mother when I was little I wasn't the best dragon ever picked on a bit even because I wasn't very good that was until I meet the skrills that took me in as one of there own you see night furys live separately than other dragons they sort of like changewings single themselves out amongst there own this island was a long ways away even outside the archipelago " he said I gave him a look that can only be known as ' I have a crazy idea ' he looked at me and shook his head multiple times " kids what do you say whe go visit some new dragons " I said they all looked at em and smiled " yeah " said ember along with kagan and atlas I gave toothless a smile " im not getting out of this am I " he asked " nope " I said

 **ok yeah I know brief but its just and intro now I want to see what you guys think** **should I continue through with this**


	2. AN

**Now i know i said things would be updated on many stories well you see my ipad that i use to write everything i broke the screen so it getting fixed and i cant get on my writing system that i use and i would make them here but all my ideas and notes and stuff that helps me remember names and such was on that and since i cant get on it for i dont know how long hopefully soon so ill see you when it gets back in the ,ean time here we are with hiccup and toothless who decided to come back to the chats since its mainly been kagan and ember in the story 'a new horizon ' so take it away guys**

 **hiccup: so no storys for a while**

 **me : yep**

 **toothless: i feel like im not included enough in these**

 **me : 2 things 1 that was random 2 i can fix that**

 **Sister who wasnt invited to the chat : so this is what you do in your storys**

 **me : who invited you**

 **sister: me**

 **me: now befor she says something embarrising im gonna cut it short bye guys thunder is out**


	3. Hiccup is so sassy

**Hey guys it's winter break and I got my iPad back so yay more stories so let's get to it shall we**

 **Toothless pov**

I waited outside the door of stoicks house as hiccup explained to him where we where going after waiting for a few minutes the door open as hiccup walked out with ember fast asleep on her back at this moment kagan and atlas came running out of the forest laughing and playing "boys settle down your sister is sleeping " I said they both quickly calmed down " so what your father say " I asked hiccup " he gave the go ahead he just said to stay safe " she said "well your still breathing even after the skirmish with the red death " I joked "come on hon we best get to flying if this place is outside the archepelago " she said brushing her prosthetic tail fin against my side then she took flight " kids come on " I said as kagan clambered onto my back and Atlas just flew next to me this is gonna be a long flight

 **Toothless pov , 1 month after leaving berk on the borders of the archepelago**

" how much further now hon " hiccup asked as we finnaly got through the foggy outskirts of the archepelago " shouldn't be to far we should be there by noon " I said after about an hour I could start to see the island " we should land in the forest its not gonna be peaceful" I said she nodded as we then landed "mom I'm hungry " said ember " hon can you take the kids hunting " she asked me " of course " I said smiling " thank you I'm just gonna take a nap here " she said I nodded as the little ones fallowed me

 **Hiccups pov**

I was woken from my sleep by the sound of flapping wings I quickly lifted my heads and looked around the there was a thud from behind me I quickly turned around seeing a night fury a little bit bigger than toothless and a lot more scarier " what are you doing here " he asked harshly " ummmm " I said not sure what to say " the other settlements haven't sent any word of visitors " he said leaping pinning me " so who are you " he said at this moment toothless came out off a thicket and roared " Get off her!" He yelled as he tackled the other fury off of me they started rolling as toothless pushed away and leaped back land beside me as I shielded the kids with my wings the other night fury got up and looked at us first with a glare then with shock I looked over to toothless to see he had the same expression "son " the other dragon spoke " dad " toothless had said at the same time and in a flash the larger night fury was hugging toothless and him back " mom what's going on " said ember frightened from what had happened this had cuased the larger night fury to become aware of the situation I eased up a bit and folded my wings " kids apparently this is your grandfather " I said the kids giggled laughed as kagan clambered up to toothless shoulder and at alas sat on the other ember still scared hid between my legs

"Someone mind explaining what is going on" asked toothless father " well to put it simply dad your a grandpa " said toothless " so she is your..." He asked gesturing to me he nodded he turned to me " forgive me I was not aware of who you where " he said turning to me I smacked the top of his head with my tail " that's for pinning me " I said I the pushed him " thats for scaring ember " I added toothless started laughing " what " I asked " nothing that just seems like something astrid would do except a bit more violent " he said " really toothless" I asked raising my eyebrow well where my eyebrow should be " toothless?" Asked his father " I'm gonna put nice and simple dad a lot has changed " said toothless " oh what does it matter you can explain when you get back " he said " back where " asked hiccup " to the citadel " he replied " your brother and mother are going to be shocked " he said walking towards a mountain with the rest off us in tow

After a few minutes we had arrived to a cave such spread out into a huge gargantuan stone embassy it reminded me of the red deaths volcano as we made a few turns in the caverns we had arrived to a area where part off the wall was missing and it was used for a window I looked to my right seeing another female night fury laying down along with another night fury a little bit smaller than toothless dad but still bigger than toothless looking out the window

" elka we have company " said toothless father " who vadamm " she asked turning around her expression was shocked seeing toothless " Rokkr " she asked shocked hugging toothless as the other night fury in the room quickly got up and turned around " I missed you to mom " said toothless " so lil bro finnaly came back" said the other night fury " ash " said who I assume is vadamm aka toothless dad " son sorry to cut the reunion short but I have to speak with your mother " he said " go ahead and show her around if you'd like " vadamm said he nodded walking out we me and the kids in tow " mom who was that other guy " asked atlas " I think that was your fathers brother " I said " yeah he was always mean to me when I was little " said toothless " vadamm is my father elka is my mother and ash is my brother " he said " ash reminds me of snotlout " I said he laughed " well well well who do we have hear the one and only Rokkr " said Ash " and who is this " he said giving me a very very dirty look " that's Hiccup and she's my mate " said toothless irritation in his voice " you a mate wow she must've hit her head pretty hard to fall for you " he said "ember close your eyes mommy is gonna have a chat with Ash over here " I said getting up glaring at him I swept his feet out from under him with my tail then bashed him on his head with my tail then walked off "come on hon I think he's learned his lesson" I said " ima comin just don't do that to me " he said " I would never " I said caressing him with my tail fins

 **Well there you have it I found it quite funny and wow it 1:32 Am and I'm about ready to pass out I stayed for 2 hours writing this why because it's for you guys cuz ur all awesome anyways I would've done some more side events on the way to the night fury island but couldn't think of anything now as always I love you guys and I'll se you in the next chapter bye bye**


	4. Story time

**Hey guys thunder here now I know I know I've been focusing on other stories and forgetting about this one but hey I'm not pouring all my energy into one series so I try to space it out so with that outta the way onto the stor**

 **Toothless pov**

" so dad you wanted to speak to us " I said as I held the sleeping form of ember " I wanted to know where you been all these years " he said " that there is a long story " said Hiccup who intertwined her tail with mine " well dad this story may upset you in more ways than one so please keep a open mind " I said he nodded cautiously " it all started after the red death had ensalved me along along with many other dragons on one night during a raid I had been shot down..." It went on like for hours I left out the fact that hiccup used to be human and the part where she shot me down and where her father came in to play so he sat there and looked at me " I don't see how this is suposed to upset me " he said in a confused voice I took a deep breath " she was the one who shot me down she used to be human" I said my muscles tensing preparing for anything that was to come

all hell had broken lose when I said those words he had imeadetly gotten up and roared as he approached us with a glare " your mates with a human and out of all them one that had shot you out of the sky " he roared I tucked Hiccup behind my wing along with the kids " well you wanna know something " I roared back he puased stopping in place " this human has shown me more love and compassion than almost everyone here she was the best thing that happened to me and if you have a problem with that than we can go right back from where we came" I roared in outrage he puased looking hurt "son " he said barely audible " no I'm sick an tired everyone looks at me still as if I was still the inexperienced hatchling I was before I'm done here I have a family who loves me who would do anything for me I have a home I have friends I don't need this place " I yelled at this moment I had woken up my brother and mother " what is going on here " she said looking at the situation this was when my fathers face had flared up in furry once more " this one, our son decided it was a good idea to mate with a human turned dragon" he yelled my mother turned to me I looked down not wishing to see her face she had stayed silent for the most part I looked up to see she was gone along with my brother but my father stood there glaring at me I shot a glare back " what ever this human has done to you it has messed with your mind what ever you think happened wasn't real " he tried to say but my rage unable to contain I pounced on him and held my claws to his throat my eyes but mere slits " don't you dare question what happened out there the moment I had meet her she became my best friend she is apart of me " i yelled remembering the moments cuasing my anger to die down " if anything where to happen to her I couldn't forgive my self " i said calmly getting off him he got back up and looked at me with eyes of shock and guilt " cmon Hiccup I can't be here any longer " I said scooping up the kids and settled them on my back as hiccup did the same

we had flown out of the caves that had littered the mountain called the citadel and landed in the forest I let the kids crawl off me and sleep as hiccup sat there as I stared at the ground not knowing what was to come or what to do " toothless " she said I continued to look down

" toothless " she said again I looked up at her as she put her head on my shoulder " it ok " she said " how is any of this okay" I said " toothless you know my answer I had the same situation with my dad and it turned out alright " she said " Hiccup its not the same he hates humans with a passion enough to the point where I believe he would kill you even if I said I'd end my own life becuase of it, I have a family and if I have to leave him to protect it then so be it Hiccup I'm doing this to protect you " I said curling my head around hers " I know" she said " focus on me I'm trying to make you feel better " she said " hey " I asked changing the subject " what?" She asked " do you remember before we had the kids when we had left berk...

 **This event never occurred in my first story so I decided let's show you guys how they bonded even closer**

 **Flashback toothless pov**

The snow had finnaly melted and the Vikings still not able to find us all is calm on the island me and my new found love had fled to speaking of wich...I turned my head to see the sleeping black dragoness who's eyes fluttered open she raised her head off her paws and looked at me and smiled " good morning Hiccup" I greeted " good morning toothless " she greeted back emphasizing the 'toothless' part she had been using my new name to tease for quite a while so I just smiled " so nothing happen nothing important to do ?" She asked " no I thought we could just lay here for a while " I said she layer her head back down and cuddled next to me as I draped my wing over her side " hey toothless" she asked " have you ever thought of having a family " she asked this caught me off guard " no not really I never really thought what might happen " I said " it's crossed my mind a few times " she said " we can have one some day if you would like " she asked " if it's with you I'd love to " I said smiling

"Hiccup why do you love me out of all the dragons you chose me the one that took away your whole life " I asked " toothless " she said looking at me " do you honestly think that I hate you for what you've done no granted I lost what I know but I was given something much better than what I have before and because of the thought that I was free from what I had to live with that's why I fell in love with you " she said purring into my chest as she closed her eyes I looked down at her " thank you Hiccup for giving me something to live for " I said " your gonna repay some day don't worry " she said jokingly she looked a little weird as she purred next to me I sniffed the air a bit and my eyes widened ' guess a family couldn't hurt right ' I thought to my self as it was that time of year again

 **Some you probably get what was going on there in the end wait no get your mind out of the gutter don't expect me to write something like that bob you pervert don't be like that I'm looking at you to joe... Joe am I right guys shame on you anyways fire the review cannon as I'm calling it now and I will see you all next time**


	5. A Dragons promise

**Hey guys back with a new chapter and ready to get going you guys ready... Can't hear you**

 **I'm kidding I'm kidding anyways with out me being the most boring person on earth on to the story**

 **No ones pov were we left off**

Hiccup and Toothless sat there talking about the way things used to be unknown to them they where being watched by the black scaly father of Toothless who looked on in guilt as he saw just how much they really loved each other so he sat there an thought of the many ways he screwed things up

 **Toothless pov**

" how did we get from there to here " I asked looking up at the stars I looked to see Hiccup was starting to fall asleep the kids had already passed out underneath us " it's ok Hiccup rest " I said " thanks Hun" she said as she laid down curled around the smaller dragons as she purred as I draped a wing around her " I won't let anything happen to you " I whispered as she smiled in her sleep as I slowly doused off as well

I woke up to a crashing noise going through the forest we both jolted up " it's okay I'll check it out go back to sleep " I told her " you sure " she asked " I'm sure " I replied as she did so as I walked into the forest scanning the area then a twig snapped from behind me I spun around to see no one other than

" before you say anything let me explain son " said the night fury that I strongly didn't want to see right now " explain what oh that your gonna go into more detail huh how you say that I'm still being controlled " I growled " son just listen " he replied " no I've had enough back there is my family and I don't want you to have anything to do with it " I said he looked hurt more than I've ever seen so before

" I'm sorry " he said backing away " I'll leave you to your family " he added trotting off I then started to question myself if I did the right thing I decided to make my way back I heard a very distinct voice

"Cmon wiggle that tail " said the dark scaled dimwit perverted brother of mine anger flared up inside me as I ran towards where I left them to find ash approaching Hiccup giving her a certain look that I did not like " I have a mate " she growled at ash " yeah I know but hey I'm not looking for a mate " he replied in the most dirty way possible " LEAVE HER ALONE" I roared charging at him tackling him to the ground claws against his throat his face was in pure shock as I sent him a deathly glare he scrambled out and took off running I blew my noise like bull would when it's angry as I glared at where he used to be

" thanks Hun if you hadn't of shown up when you did I don't know..." She trailed off I quickly wrapped my wings around her " I wouldn't let that happen to you I promise as long as I'm able I'll protect you " I said pressing my head to hers " I love you Toothless " she said " I love you to " I replied this was what I feared I feared that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise and that it wouldn't end well and I would lose her but I would die before I let that happen

 **Well there we have it just some romantic stuff I felt like making nothing really large to the story line now as always fire the review cannon and I'll se you all in the next chapter**


End file.
